


Barney The Dinosaur

by Sparklypuppy05



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklypuppy05/pseuds/Sparklypuppy05
Summary: Dean has some strong feelings on Barney the Dinosaur.





	Barney The Dinosaur

"I don't think I can tell you just how much I hate Barney the Dinosaur," Dean muses, staring off into the distance. He, Sam, Castiel, and a new hunter friend of theirs - Rose Callagail - were together in the Bunker, having just finished a hunt together. A spirit - just a simple salt-and-burn. Nothing too difficult.

"How does Barney the Dinosaur have anything to do with the current situation?" Rose asked, her face crinkling slightly in a frown. She flipped her long, dark brown hair over her shoulder as she spoke, sitting up.

"It has everything to do with the current situation," Dean says, his voice serious. "Barney the Dinosaur is a bloody demonic being. I cannot explain my hatred of Barney the Dinosaur. I would rather go back to Hell than watch even five minutes of Barney the Dinosaur."

"How is Barney the Dinosaur a demon?" Castiel asked. Dean realised that the angel was, in fact, completely serious. He sighed quietly, taking a swig of his beer. He wasn't even going to _try_ to explain the term. Not even once.

"I'm not getting involved in this," Sam sighed.

"Neither am I," Rose said, shuffling her chair away from the table slightly. Dean snorted, leaning back in his chair.

"All I'm saying," He announced, smirking smugly, "Is that Barney the Dinosaur is the source of all hatred in this world."

Sam and Rose groaned in unison, whilst Castiel just looked confused. Dean continued smirking, leaning back even further whilst he sipped his beer. Everything was good in this world.

(Except for Barney the Dinosaur. That monster is still a being of demonic intent.)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written for and dedicated to my best friend, in honour of her birthday on January 18th! Wish her happy birthday in the comments, everybody! :D
> 
> Rose Callagail is my friend's OC, so all rights go to her for Rose. :)


End file.
